The dream's house
by Charlotte-1208
Summary: Bella recibe como herencia una magica casa q remodela para utilizar como salon de fiestas. La casa de los sueños atrae todo tipo de parejas en busca del lugar para su casamiento. Lo q Bella nunca se hubiese imaginado era enamorarse del novio. EN PAUSA
1. Chapter 1

**_ESTE FIC SE ENCUENTRA EN PAUSA!_**

_**Titulo: The dream's house**_

_**Summary: Bella recibe como herencia una vieja y magica casa que decide remodelar para utilizar como salon de fiestas. La casa de los sueños, poco tiempo despues, atrae todo tipo de parejas en busca del lugar perfecto para su matrimonio. Lo que Bella nunca se hubiese imaginado era enamorarse del novio. TH**_

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenescen, solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Capitulo uno**_

_**Proyectos**_

-Bella, la señorita estaba buscando fecha para julio. – dijo en voz bastante alta mientras le señalaba a su jefa, con la mirada, a la mujer morena que esperaba impaciente tras el mostrador.

-Esta todo reservado para julio. Déjame hablar con ella – Los ojos oscuros de Jessica rodaron sobre sus cuencas y volvió, dando taconazos finos contra el piso de mármol, hasta el escritorio de la recepción. Se concentró en la computadora y dejó que Bella se hiciera cargo de todo.

-Señorita..

-Spenser.

-Señorita Spenser. Buenos días, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. – Le dijo tendiéndole la mano por sobre el escritorio de la recepción. – Soy la dueña del lugar. Por que no pasa a mi oficina para charlar un momento.

La mujer morena, altanera, con los tacos más altos que Bella había visto en su vida, caminó hacia la dirección que le señalaba la dueña moviendo las caderas exageradamente.

Bien, Bella sabia que iba a tener problemas.

-Adelante, siéntese por aquí. Tengo entendido por lo que me dijo la señorita Weber que desea una fecha en julio. Siento decirle que no tenemos ninguna fecha libre. A menos que quiera festejar su casamiento..

-Ejem. Compromiso.

-A menos que quiera festejar su compromiso un día de semana. Aunque en ese caso igualmente tengo todos los viernes, jueves y miércoles ocupados. Y.. Algún que otro lunes. Tendría que haber venido con mas anticipación, estamos repletos en julio. Puedo ofrecerle una fecha en agosto.

-Tiene que ser en julio. ¿No tiene ningún eventucho que pueda pasar? – dijo frunciendo la nariz como si oliera algo que estaba en avanzado estado de putrefacción. Bella había visto como escudriñaba su oficina y luego a ella con evidente desagrado.

Su oficina, colocada estratégicamente, aun lado del corredor principal de la casa, le permitía ver los jardines desde un gran ventanal que cubría toda una pared. Y además, tenia control sobre el pasillo principal por medio de una puerta vidriada que combinaba perfectamente con el estilo clásico de la casona.

La oficina era amplia, equipada con todo lo que Bella había recuperado del resto de las habitaciones de la planta alta que estaban en desuso. Todo brillaba de limpio.

Ella, se sintió incomoda ante la mirada de esa mujer, mucho mas linda de lo que ella se creía. Se sentía convencional. Su cabello caoba le rozaba el borde de su pollera tubo negra, con largas ondas. Sus ojos marrones, su piel blanca casi albina y sus escasos metro sesenta la hacían sentir menos que esa mujer perfectamente bronceada, arreglada y maquillada para matar.

Bella simulaba ser una mujer segura. Una mujer de negocios. Eso había intentado construir su mejor amiga, Alice, el día anterior a que hubriera el salón donde llevaba a delante su propio emprendimiento.

"Bella tienes que mostrarte segura para vender. Y la mejor forma para mostrar que eres responsable, fina y delicada es la ropa.. El salón, esta perfecto" Le había dicho mientras recorrían el centro de Londres en búsqueda de "la mejor ropa de diseño" que la herencia que había recibido podía comprar.

Alice, era americana, como ella, pero se había mudado a Londres, junto a su mejor amiga, para ayudarla con su nuevo proyecto. Ella se había encargado de la publicidad, el catering y todas esas decisiones que Bella no llegaba a tomar. Y ahora trabajaba en el salón de fiestas junto a ella.

-Lo siento. No puedo correr ningún evento. Tendrá que ser en agosto.

-Pero

-Lo siento, pero no.

-Bien. Tu y tu maldito salón pueden

-La invito a retirarse, señorita.

Bella había entendido hacia bastante que era inútil discutir con la gente. Sobre todo con las locas pre casadas. Sobre todo con ellas. No había fecha y tenia que entenderlo. No podía hacer nada. Y si queria irse, tenia mucha gente esperando todavía.

Se levanto de su silla, rodeo el escritorio y le abrió la puerta vidriada para que se retirara. La mujer se levanto de un salto y salió de la oficina contoneando sus caderas.

-Idiota – susurro antes de salir de la oficina para que Bella la escuchara. Ella resoplo y cerro la puerta suavemente. Volvió a su asiento y jugo con la lapicera que tenia entre los dedos.

-Bella – Jessica, con su figura regordeta por el embarazo, entro sin llamar a la oficina de su jefa y amiga.

-Mmm

-El señor del catering dice que no podrá conseguir el caviar para esta noche. Y la novia dice que sino hay, suspende la boda.

-Dios, mío. – Que suerte que había aprendido a no hacerse mala sangre por esas cosas. – Pásame mi agenda.

Jessica salió un segundo de la oficina y volvió con una agenda repleta de papeles. La dejo en el escritorio. Bella tomo y corrió las paginas suavemente. El stress terminaba superándola.

-Llama aquí. Di que es departe de Bella. Y pásame.

-Bien.

Jessica tomo el teléfono y luego de unas palabras se lo paso a Bella.

-Chao, parla Isabella.

-¡Isabella! Molto tempo. ¿Che cosa avete voglio, cuore? (n/a: es italiano y dice: cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, corazón?) – respondió una voz grave del otro lado del aparato.

Esa voz grave le recordaba a su niñez, aunque no había conocido a Marco hasta hacia un par de años, cuando recién se mudaba a Londres. Marco era… un poco de todo, pero sabia que tendría caviar para esa noche.

-Ya esta, Jessica. En media hora esta en la cocina.

-Genial. Ah, hay una mujer que quiere hablar contigo.. y solo contigo.

-¿Dijo mi nombre?

-No. Pidió hablar con el dueño.

-¿La conoces?

-No

-Nombre

-Se presento como la señorita Weber

-Mmm. Que pase.

Jessica salió de la oficina y a los pocos segundos una mujer, alta, esbelta y de pocas pero suficientes curvas apareció por la puerta vidriada. Llevaba un vestido solero demasiado veraniego para mayo, holgado y de grandes flores azules.

-Buenos días, señorita Weber

-Buenos días. Aun.. no se su nombre. – dijo y agrego con timidez – Llámame Ángela, por favor

-Bella Swan – contesto mientras estrechaba su mano.

Angela levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos oscuros en los de Bella. Nunca habia visto unos ojos tan oscuros. Los de Angela parecian dos posos oscuros terriblemente hipnotizantes. Sus facciones suaves y su piel castaña formaban una belleza muy diferente a la de Bella. Angela era mucho mas alta y flaca lo que se acentuaba por los altos tacos que llevaba. Se sento frente a Bella y se quedo callada.

Bella estaba mas acostumbrada a las mujeres que no paraban de hablar, de planificar, de soñar, de pensar en cosas extravagantes, lo que había catalogado como normal en la situación en la que se encontraban. Ella solo tenia la esperanza de que cuando le tocara a ella (lo que no veia muy pronto a suceder) supiera mantener la compostura. Habia visto a varias mujeres perder todo pensamiento lógico y a algunas, hasta se habian arrodillado ante sus pies en busca de cosas que ella no podia ofrecerles. Mas de una vez habia accedido a sus pedidos extraños. Podia escribir todo un libro si se lo proponia y eso que hacia solo cuatro años que habia abierto el salon.

-Asi que Angela, ¿Vas a casarte?

-Oh, si.

-Dime – Bella reconocio que Angela era bastante mas que tímida y si no la interrogaba no iba a soltar prenda - ¿Qué tenias planificado?

-Algo sensillo. Solo para la familia mas cercana y un par de compromisos. Nada extravagante. Elegi este lugar por el hermoso jardín, me gustaría que fuera allí.

-Muy bien – Bella movió el mouse de la computadora, clicleo un par de veces y se concentro en la pantalla – Entonces debemos buscar una fecha con clima agradable. A partir del veinte de agosto todo esta libre.

-Mmm. ¿En septiembre?

-Claro, también podría ser. Va a ser falta una carpa.

-Bien. ¿Qué tal el 14? – dijo mirando el calendario que descansaba sobre el escritorio de Bella.

-No hay problema. Por que no primero recorremos un poco el lugar, y te cuento algunas cosas.

-Bien

-Por acá – ambas se levantaron y Bella le señalo la puerta vidriada que conducía de vuelta al pasillo principal. – Bueno, este es el pasillo principal. Si te interesa podemos hacer entrar a los invitados y cruzar todo el edificio para ir al jardín o directamente que sigan el camino exterior.

La entrada a la imponente casa estaba coronada por una puerta gigantesca totalmente de vidrio y metal, con grandes flores forjadas en hierro negro. En el pasillo principal, con el escritorio a un lado y la majestuosa escalera de barandales de hierro, reinaba el mármol blanco y las molduras blancas. Al final, otra gigantesca puerta de metal y vidrio daba al jardín perfectamente cuidado.

Bella volvio a sentirse afortunada mientras mostraba el lugar por millonésima vez. Muchas veces habia llegado a sentirse culpable por tener todo eso que le correspondia por ley pero no por amor, como ella solia replicar a todo el mundo.

Esa casa junto con todos los tesoros olvidados y llenos de polvo que habia descubierto en cada habitación, habian pertenecido a una vieja tia abuela de Bella, que ella nunca llego a conocer. La mujer habia estado enamorada del mismo hombre que su hermana, la abuela de Bella, y habia sido ella quien se habia casado con él. Juntos habian tenido al padre de Bella, hijo unico. Pero su tia, enojada por la traicion de su hermana que realmente amaba a su esposo, nunca lo conocio y por lo tanto, tampoco conocio a su sobrina nieta. Amargada y sola, se dedico a los negocios y compro esa casa cuando los campos en Londres abundaban.

La familia de Bella se habia mudado hacia mucho tiempo a Estados Unidos y varios meses después de la muerte de su padre, recibio en su departamento una carta a documento. El modesto papel le informaba que lady Elizabeth Swan habia fallecido y debia presentarse a la lectura de su testamento a efectuarse la siguiente semana. Bella dudo primero y Alice tuvo que convencerla para que gastara sus pocos ahorros en viajar a Londres y asistir a la lectura del testamento. No se arrepintió.

La vieja tia abuela de Bella no solo le habia dejado su casa, su departamento en el centro de Londres, sus joyas y su dinero, sino tambien una extensa carta donde, al final de su vida, se arrepentia de nunca haberla visitado. Declaraba que siempre habia sabido de su existencia pero que hasta el final de sus dias el orgullo habia ganado sobre el amor que sentia por su familia, por el unico pariente que le quedaba. Bella solto varias lagrimas cuando leyo la carta pero igualmente se sintio mal por recibir todo eso cuando ella tampoco la habia buscado y ni siquiera sabia de su existencia.

Gracias a su madre y a su mejor amiga, Alice, habia puesto en movimiento la casa y habia formado lo que primero llamo emprendimiento pero que tomo vuelo a una velocidad alarmante. En menos de cuatro años, la casa de los sueños era el lugar de moda para los casamientos de la estirpe mas alta de Londres. La leyenda de su tia abuela y la historia novelesca que se habia armado alrededor habian corrido como polvora y todo el mundo llegaba en busca de festejar su casamiento.

Demasiado pronto, Bella se habia convertido en una empresaria y el salon en un lugar exclusivo.

Bella y Angela recorrieron el jardín. La proxima novia confeso su debilidad por las rosas rojas mientras se carcajeaban sobre algunas locas expriencias que habia vivido Bella en esos años. Angela era, hasta ahora, una de las pocas novias que le habian agradado a Bella. Simple, divertida, introvertida, y con los pies en la cabeza. Pero sobre todo, tranquila. Se lo comento y recibio una carcajada en respuesta.

-Bueno, supongo que es un alago. Gracias, Bella.

Angela quedo encantada del lugar y le prometio volver con su novio y reservar esa fecha. Mientras tanto le hizo jurar que no reservaría esa fecha a ninguna otra pareja.

A los diez minutos, Angela se despidio y se alejo camino a su auto hablando por telefono.

_**Hola! Bienvenidas a una nueva de mis historias. Les recuerdo que esta es la opcion B, que gano en la encuesta que lleve a acabo en otro de mis fics (They say's all fair in love and war) asi que aqui esta.**_

_**Espero que les guste. **_

_**Como siempre, las quiere :)**_

_**Charlotte**_

* * *

_**ESTE FIC SE ENCUENTRA EN PAUSA!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titulo: The dream's house**_

_**Summary: Bella recibe como herencia una vieja y magica casa que decide remodelar para utilizar como salon de fiestas. La casa de los sueños, poco tiempo despues, atrae todo tipo de parejas en busca del lugar perfecto para su matrimonio. Lo que Bella nunca se hubiese imaginado era enamorarse del novio. TH**_

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenescen, solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo dos**_

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar. La puerta principal se abría y se cerraba. El hall principal estaba atestado de gente, sobre todo de mujeres que hablaban unas con otras, soltaban algún gritito cada tanto y lentamente, iban subiendo el volumen de sus voces ya que no podían escucharse unas a otras. Bella sabia que en la cocina, del otro lado del salón, todo estaba aun peor.

Esa noche tendrían uno de los casamientos más pomposos que Bella había tenido que organizar. Se casaba una duquesa con uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra y la dueña del lugar todavía no podía creer que hubieran elegido SU "pequeño emprendimiento" para celebrar su matrimonio. Solo esperaba que no se apareciera la reina, ya que no tenía idea de cómo presentarse ante ella ni nada. Alice casi se desmaya de la alegría.

-¿No has visto ninguna película, Bella? ¿Para que sirven todos esos libros que lees?

-Pero, las cosas cambiaron.

-Ah, no, Bells. Esto es todo un cuento de hadas – dijo mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de la cocina con un suave vaivén. Bella no deseaba entrar. Sabia muy bien lo que sucedía dentro y prefería que Alice, con mucha mas paciencia y energía que ella, manejara todo. Confiaba plenamente en ella y sabia que ante cualquier problema serio le consultaría. Aunque de todas formas siempre se saliera con la suya.

-¡Bella! – alguien la llamó del otro lado del pasillo cuando se acercaba lentamente a la multitud que esperaba en el hall principal para ser atendida. La voz le sonaba vagamente familiar pero la reconoció, no por sus ojos oscuros y su alta figura, sino por un nuevo modelito de vestido floreado.

Aunque no recordaba su nombre

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?

-Excelente. Veo que todo va mas que bien por aquí. Luces cansada

-Oh, sí. Hoy..

-Sí, lo sé. Se casa esa condesa

-Sophie mmm No se que numero

Ambas rieron unos segundos

-Dime, tu que haces aquí? ¿Te has decidido?

-Oh, sí claro. Ya estaba decidida antes de llegar aquí el primer día. Lo traje a mi novio. ¿Dónde se ha metido? – Levanto la cabeza y observo por encima de la multitud. Bella la envidio un segundo por hacer aquello, claro ¿quién no con esa altura?

-Ángela, -Ángela era su nombre recordó -No te preocupes, dijo tomándole la mano – ya vamos a tener tiempo de conocernos. Ahora mismo tengo que atender un par de cosas urgentes. Recorre el salón, estas autorizada. ¡No toques nada! Sino seré cadáver de lady Swan.

Ángela se carcajeo y antes de que Bella se perdiera entre la gente camino a su oficina le llego a comentar:

-Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, Bella!

Cuando llego a su oficina y cerro la puerta vidriada tras ella, se acerco uno de los grandes espejos que decoraban la sala. Grandes ojeras surcaban su rostro y se veía cansada... se sentía agotada. Se sentó en el sofá y se dejo ir un rato.

Del otro lado de la puerta vidriada el lío seguía.

El casamiento de la condesa Sophie VI salió a la perfección y a las seis de la mañana, cuando los últimos invitados desfilaban por el pasillo principal rubro al estacionamiento, Bella se desplomó en un sillón. Definitivamente necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones. No podía entender como Alice seguía yendo de acá para allá, terminando de ordenar el salón para el día siguiente. Ella ya había desistido de sus zapatos y se masajeaba suavemente los pies entumecidos. Detestaba los tacones altos, por suerte no los necesitaba y era un peligro para su estabilidad. Siempre se había destacado por ser propensa a los accidentes con sus pies en la tierra, ni imaginárselo subida a los tacones que Alice se encargaba de ayudarla a elegir... o que directamente elegía la misma Alice. Claro que su mejor amiga no tenía los mismos problemas y estaba acostumbrada a usarlos casi desde que había nacido ya que era un duende. Pero estaba empecinada en hacerle lucir a Bella los zapatos mas lindos, caros y peligrosos que pudiera encontrar en toda Inglaterra.

Cuando el reloj de pared daba las siete de la mañana y el sol comenzaba asomarse por el horizonte, Bella abrió la puerta de su departamento. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa de entrada, soltó los zapatos que llevaba en la mano y se metió en su recamara.

Su departamento, ubicado en el centro de Londres, a pocos minutos de la casona de fiestas, era un lugar amplio y ventaneado.

Todavía tenia el apartamento de su tía, del otro lado de la ciudad, que casi nunca visitaba. Se había rehusado a vivir en el desde que había entrado junto al mayodormo. No se sentía capaz de comer en la misma mesa lustrada que su tía abuela ni dormir en la misma cama. Y seguía sintiéndose culpable. Cada vez que pensaba en ello un incomodo vacío aparecía en su pecho. Si solo su padre hubiera hablado de ella alguna vez. Si solo ella hubiera mandado una palabra del otro lado del océano donde vivía con su familia.

Le helaba la sangre pensar que su tía abuela había vivido tanto tiempo sola. Amargada y cerrada de corazón compartiendo todo con su mayodormo, Marcus, el único que la había acompañado hasta su muerte.

-Su tía era una persona especial – le había dicho el primer día que se habían visto, en el aeropuerto. Bella llegaba destruida por que había pasado todo el vuelo en vela, le daban terror los aviones. Pero Marcus estaba empecinado en mostrarle todo aquello que su Elizabeth le había dejado a su única sobrina nieta.

Marcus era una persona realmente especial pero sobre todo era determinado, por decir de alguna manera. Esa misma mañana, antes de que se hiciera la lectura del testamento, la llevo a recorrer todos los lugares que él creía que estaban incluidos.

-Conozco ese testamento como la palma de mi mano, señorita Isabella – seguía insistiendo con llamarla señorita cuando mil veces le había pedido que solo la llamara Bella – Y usted, una hermosa señorita americana debe saber apreciar las maravillas que nos han dejado su tía.

Acostada en la cama, apunto de dormidse, Bella recordó la primera vez que entro a la casona. La sorpresa que se llevo. Recordó que lo primero que sintió al verla fue la sensación de que ella era demasiado pequeña, demasiado insignificante ante semejante lujo (y eso que la casa se estaba viniendo a bajo por falta de cuidados). Ahora, casi cuatro años después, podía ver con claridad la fachada de la casona como se encontraba la primera vez que la vio. Las paredes blancas manchadas con grandes y larguísimas enredaderas silvestres creciendo sin limite, conquistando los alfeizares de las ventanas. El techo de tejas inexistente en algunos sectores, tanto que hubo que cambiar luego pedazos gigantes del parque de madera que cubría el piso bajo este. Los grandes ventanales sucios y casi opacos. Las rejas roídas y los pisos que podía imaginar hacia varios años lustrosos y perfectos.

El despertador esa mañana no sonó. Bella se removió en la cama y sonrió levemente al descubrir que la luz suave de la mañana entraba por la ventana y ella seguía en la cama, sin ningún proyecto para ese día. Domingo. De todas formas sospechaba que Alice había planeado algo.. Sabia que le había dicho algo pero no tenía idea de nada. Últimamente estaba rara pero ni ella ni Bella habían tenido tiempo para hablar ni para nada en la ultima semana. Sabia que le había comentado que tenia algo para contarle, que quería que conociera a alguien. Recordaba que se lo había dicho el día anterior, justo cuando la entrega de caviar llegaba al salón y le era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

De todas formas no se preocupo demasiado, se removió en la cama, escondió la cabeza bajo las almohadas y siguió durmiendo hasta que el sonido del teléfono la despertó.

-Alice.

-¿Cómo has sabido Bella? No llamo de mi teléfono

-¿Quién mas podría ser?

-Tu madre.. algún cliente

-¿Un domingo?

-Bueno, bueno. Supongo que ya estarás saliendo no?

-¿Qué?

-Sabia que te ibas a olvidar!

-No me he olvidado de nada.

-Hay Bella. Te dije ayer que te esperaba en casa a almorzar.. Que tenia que presentarte a alguien – dijo apurada. Nerviosa

-¡No..

-Esta bien, esta bien. Ven rápido que se pasa la comida.

-¿Alice tu cocinaste?

-Puedes venir, yo no cocine.

Bella suspiro. La comida de Alice era definitivamente lo ultimo que deseaba, y que cualquier persona cuerda deseara, comer. Su amiga tenia muchos talentos pero la cocina no era definitivamente uno de ellos. Una vez había tenido la terrible idea de hacer fideos, que obviamente termino comiendo el gato de la vecina que, oh casualidad, apareció muerto a los dos días. Alice lloro una semana y prometió no volver a cocinar después de eso.

-¿Quién esta ahí, Alice? Me da curiosidad  
-Conocí a alguien – podía imaginarse el rubor de sus mejillas y eso que Alice nunca se ruborizaba.

-NO ME CONTASTE NADA

-¿En que momento, Bella? ¿Mientras llamabas a por el caviar o cuando vestías a la novia?

-Bueno, bueno. Dime, ¿Cómo es?

-Es ingles, es guapo.. es... ¿Por qué no mejor vienes y lo conoces?

-Bien, bien. Saldré de la cama a esta hora de la mañana un domingo

-¿A esta hora de la mañana? Bella, son las doce!

-Oh, bueno. – ahora era Bella quien se ruborizaba

-Cámbiate y ven

-Bien, bien. En diez estoy

No en diez, pero si en veinte minutos, Bella llego al departamento de Alice recién bañada y cambiada. había ido caminando, ya que Alice vivía a pocas cuadras, para darle tiempo a su pelo, largo y castaño, para que se secara a su gusto. No le gustaba usar secador, le dejaba el pelo demasiado lacio, sin vida.

Toco el timbre del departamento 2º "B" y una voz conocida le respondió del otro lado.

-Pasa, Bella.

Escucho el ruido del portero y empujo la puerta. El edificio y el departamento de Alice eran de un estilo mucho mas moderno que el suyo. Ella prefería la línea más clásica, la madera y el hierro, tal como la casona. Alice, en cambio, fresca y atrevida prefería cosas más modernas. Pero de todas formas tenia un gusto excelente. Su sueño siempre había sido ser diseñadora de modas pero cuando se decidió a ayudarla a Bella lo hizo con mucho cariño descubriendo lo que verdaderamente quería hacer.

Bella toco el timbre y Alice abrió la puerta.

-Bella, él es.. Jasper.

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Yo bien.. cansada, esperando por las vacaciones que no llegan mas. Pufff. **_

_**Bueno, aca les dejo el capitulo.. me esta constando mucho escribir esta historia, estoy medio seca de ideas, siempre es difícil empezar un fic... pero estoy trabajando en esto.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que leyeron y comentaron:**_

_**MSHelena**_

_**Carlita16**_

_**Katlyn cullen**_

_**Vampire Princesss**_

_**Cullen Vigo**_

_**EDWARD – BELLA – MANSON**_

_**Alejita96**_

_**Joli cullen**_

_**Rosa House Wilson.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias,**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Charlotte**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola chicas! ¿Como estan? **_

_**yo la verdad es q no estoy genial.. me agarro esa "Depresion" post colegio.. y bueno, ando sin ganas de nada. Perdon por haber dejado todo esto abandonado... pero necesitaba tomarme unas vacaciones. En cuanto me sienta con pilas de nuevo, volvere. No puedo decirles cuando ni prometerles q voy a seguir esta historia. Solo q en este momento no estoy muy romantica que dijamos y no estoy de animos para esto. **_

_**Ya se que es medio dramatico, espero q sepan comprenderme..**_

_**Las quiero muchisimo, y espero volver a leer sus comentarios pronto.**_

_**Charlotte  
**_


End file.
